Peace Comes
by Moonfairyhime
Summary: Ayeka is the Empress of Jurai, and married to some other person besides Tenchi. What happens when Tenchi and the rest of the gang comes to Jurai on a mission from Earth to make an alliance with Jurai? PLEASE READ AND REVIEWS!


This is my first Tenchi Muyo! Fanfic.   
  
This really doesn't follow any set pattern in the series, and the knights from Jurai don't exist.   
I guess it's a little AU.   
  
I don't Tenchi Muyo!   
  
Quote of the Fic: "You have to dance like no one is watching and love like it's never going to   
hurt." Unknown   
  
"Peace Comes"   
~~   
  
Ayeka, crowned Empress of Jurai, sighed. Eight years ago, she had left Earth, after Tenchi gave   
his heart to Ryoko. Ayeka went home, since her father had just died, and she was crowned the   
Empress of the planet Jurai.   
  
In eight years though, many things can, and did, happen. Ayeka had since married a prince from   
Kyatotry (An- I made that up), named Azurite. He was a charming man, and she loved him. Ever   
since Azurite came along, she had forgotten about her love for Tenchi, as hard as it was. Her   
love for Azurite rang true and loud. They were meant for each other.   
  
Ayeka's hair was now like her mothers'. It was in one ponytail, reaching straight to the floor,   
with a cloth, matching her hair, under the ponytail, following the hair down to the floor. Her   
clothes always had a plain white or cream under-dress followed by a robe that reached the floor   
of either dark purple, like her hair, or midnight blue. A small silver sash tied the robe, and   
her sleeves, from the under-dress always clung to her arms. If visitors came, she could attach   
a cloth to her sleeves that hung loosely around her so, if cold, she could wear as a shawl.   
  
Azurite had dark midnight hair and eyes. He has handsome, and only a few inches taller than   
Ayeka. His robes were traditional of a Jurai Emperor. (An- just picture Ayeka's father)   
  
Born from their love, they had two daughters. Allura was five, the spitting image of Ayeka, and   
Artemis was almost three, having the midnight blue hair and eyes of her father. Of course,   
their ages would soon no longer matter. They may look that age now, and be that age, but soon   
they would start drinking water from the Tree of Life, and the ageing process would slow down.   
Again, born from the love of Ayeka and Azurite was the child Ayeka was now carrying.   
  
Sasami was still living on Jurai. Ayeka had made Sasami her advisor, in which Sasami was happy   
to do for her older sister. Sasami was also spent time with her nieces, but not as much as her   
sister or brother-in-law did. Sasami was not courting anyone, but would soon begin. Her light   
blue hair was still in pigtails, but it now almost reached the floor. Her clothes looked like   
what Ayeka had worn when she came to Earth, only in blues and greens.   
  
Under the rule of Azurite and Ayeka, though as young as it was, many nations and worlds came to   
peace with Jurai, and joined together to form one large nation of planets under their rule. It   
was, so far, a peaceful and profitable time for all involved with the young royals.   
  
"Ayeka, darling, checkmate." Azurite's voice cut through his wife's thoughts.   
  
Ayeka shook her head, "Sorry."   
  
"I know. You were thinking of the upcoming meeting with the people from Earth. I understand.   
You once did harbor feelings for the one."   
  
"I know, but I love you know. I still want to know why Earth chose them." Ayeka said, laying   
her hand on her 7-month belly, trying to still the kicking child within.   
  
"Earth likes to be difficult. We'll try to get the meetings over with as soon as possible   
though, and you don't have to attend all of them."   
  
Ayeka smiled, "Let's go free the maid from our terrors we call children."   
  
Azurite smiled and offered his wife his arm and together they walked out the door.   
  
~~   
Meanwhile, with Tenchi and the Gang...   
  
"Why did we have to go? I was happy planning our wedding!" Ryoko complained.   
  
Tenchi sighed, "We're the only Earthlings that have dealt with Jurai before. I just wish they   
had given us information on the rulers."   
  
Unfortunately, no one had changed from the eight years that had past. Washu was still an   
insane scientist, constantly proving that there was a fine line between a genius and insanity.   
Mihoshi still depended on Kiyone and proved that some people just can't grow up. Kiyone still   
managed to live with Mihoshi, wondering why almost every day. Ryoko had calmed down a little   
bit, but was still a little... freaky. Tenchi hadn't changed, and every day he wondered how he   
put up with his 'friends.'   
  
Tenchi and Ryoko were very much in love, but Tenchi had insisted on dating. They had planned   
to have the wedding four years ago, but some things just come up.   
  
"We're now landing on Jurai." Washu said.   
  
As the gang walked out of the spaceship doors, a familiar person met them.   
  
"Welcome to Jurai. I am Lady Sasami." Sasami said.   
  
"Sasami!" Tenchi said, and took a step forward to hug the girl, but the guards by the door   
glared at him.   
  
Sighing, Sasami continued, "Please follow me. I'll have some attendants take care of your   
ship."   
  
~~   
  
As they walked down the hallway, questions were asked to Sasami.   
  
"Sasami, why did you..." Washu asked.   
  
"Why did I call myself Lady Sasami? That will be explained in due time. Here is where you   
are meeting with the Emperor and Empress. You'll have to excuse the Empress, she's under a   
bit of... pressure." Sasami said, as she opened two doors, while nodding to the guards.   
  
~~   
  
Ayeka watched as the door opened and Sasami appeared with Tenchi and everyone else behind her.   
  
Sasami curtseyed to them both, before turning back to the others, "May I introduce the   
Emperor of Jurai, Azurite, and his wife, the Empress Ayeka."   
  
"Ayeka?" Kiyone asked.   
  
Ayeka smiled, "Yes I am. Sasami, would you get the princesses?"   
  
Sasami smiled and then went out the door they had just came in.   
  
"Well, if I knew you were ruling Jurai, I'd become a space pirate again!" Ryoko said, laughing.   
  
"ENOUGH! If you are here to make fun of my wife, then you can spend the rest of your time in   
the prison." Azurite said.   
  
Ryoko cringed, "Sorry."   
  
Ayeka shook her head, "Azurite! When Sasami gets back, we will begin talking."   
  
Azurite nodded, "If you want anything to eat or drink right now, I'll ring a servant."   
  
Before anyone could say a word, two little children burst through the doors. They quickly   
curtseyed to Ayeka and Azurite before they launched themselves at Ayeka, whom had begun to   
stand up.   
  
"Mommy!" the children said as they quickly hugged the now-standing Ayeka.   
  
Ayeka smiled warmly, untangling herself and sitting back down, "All right you two, say hello   
to our guests."   
  
Allura stepped forward, "Hello, Welcome to Jurai. I am Princess Allura, first born to the   
Empress Ayeka and Emperor Azurite. This is my little sister, Artemis."   
  
Artemis, meanwhile, was sitting in Ayeka's lap.   
  
Allura took a seat next to her mothers' throne, sitting as properly as she could.   
  
Sasami appeared in the doorway, "Sorry, sister, I told them not to run away from me. They   
should know better."   
  
Ayeka nodded, "We'll work on their etiquette at a later date, right now, let's give our...   
guests a tour of the palace. I think the work mood has been ruined."   
  
Azurite nodded, "Children, go with your mother and aunt. I'll give our guests a tour."   
  
Sasami and Ayeka left, Allura and Artemis following three steps behind.   
  
Azurite smiled as they left, "Alright, follow me. I'll show you were you are permitted to go.   
If you are found anywhere else besides the area shown, you will be prosecuted in a Juraian   
court for being a spy."   
  
The group gulped and nodded.   
  
"Emperor Azurite, how long have you been married to Ayeka?" Tenchi asked.   
  
Azurite faced Tenchi, "Seven years, and a very happy seven years. Ladies, these rooms are   
for you. There are three, you may decide who sleeps where. Tenchi, you will sleep in the   
room across the hall. You may not go any further than this wing, unless with Sasami, Ayeka,   
an escort, or myself. The gardens are free to explore, there is a door to them next to Tenchi's   
room. If you will excuse me, I shall see you at dinner."   
  
Everyone stood there as he walked away.   
  
"That was a little rude." Ryoko snorted.   
  
"He doesn't mean to sound that rude, he just has a lot of pressure on his shoulders." Sasami   
said, watching here brother-in-law walk towards where Ayeka stood with the children, a good   
1000 feet away.   
  
"Is he always like that?" Mihoshi asked.   
  
"He loves Ayeka so much, as much as my sister loves him. He's worried about her.   
She's pregnant with their third child. Ayeka's powers have been multiplied tenfold since she   
became Empress, and she's training Allura. Those two rule almost half of the universe.   
Azurite is the one they look to in times of troubles." Sasami said.   
  
"Lady Sasami, the Empress would like to speak to you about something," a maid said gently   
bowing to Sasami.   
  
Sasami nodded, "Thank you. If you'll excuse me, we'll talk later."   
  
The group watched as Sasami turned down a door that wasn't there before.   
  
"Well, Ayeka hasn't changed much." Ryoko said.   
  
"Be nice." Tenchi warned.   
  
"Ryoko, give Ayeka a chance. She's now married," Kiyone said.   
  
"With two children," Washu said.   
  
Ryoko nodded, "Whatever."   
  
~~   
During Dinner...   
  
Dinner was small, just the royals and Tenchi and the gang.   
  
"This food is delicious," Kiyone said.   
  
Azurite nodded, his attention, though, focused on Ayeka and Sasami. Allura and Artemis were   
having dinner with a maid, a thing that rarely happened.   
  
"Are you sure, Sister?" Sasami said, cutting through the silence.   
  
Ayeka nodded, "I'd heard the words just as the transmission cut out."   
  
"What?" Azurite said, now getting the attention of the others dining.   
  
"Gemini, the small planet to the north Jurai, hears plans of war from Capricornous." Sasami   
said with a grim face. (An- both of those planets are made up)   
  
"For what reason?" Tenchi asked.   
  
"They want what they can't have," Azurite said.   
  
"What?" Washu asked.   
  
"Since the beginning of my rule, and soon after the rule of Azurite and I, Jurai and many other   
planets have formed an agreement of peace. Capricornous wants war, so we did not allow them   
into our treaty. Now, every planet is enjoying the rise of peace and money. Capricornous   
wants the money, but not the peace." Ayeka said.   
  
Azurite picked up where his wife left off, "They'll spill blood if there is a hint of money   
involved."   
  
The group nodded, and suddenly, and explosion rocked the castle.   
  
"I'll get the children, Sasami, everyone, follow me," Ayeka said, as she and Sasami walked out   
of the doors.   
  
Azurite watched as his wife took the Earthlings away. He knew where she was taking them,   
and Azurite knew Ayeka would come back. Quickly, Azurite went to find guards to tell them to   
be ready at a moments notice.   
  
~~   
With Ayeka...   
  
The entire group was hidden beneath the castle.   
  
"You should be okay here, Allura, Artemis, listen to your aunt." Ayeka said as she started to   
leave.   
  
"Ayeka, where are you going?" Sasami asked.   
  
"To my people, and to my husband," Ayeka replied.   
  
"MOMMY! Don't leave, please," Artemis cried and launched herself at Ayeka, as did Allura.   
  
Ayeka's eyes were sad, "I'm sorry, little one, Allura watch out for your sister. I love you   
both so very much. Be good."   
  
Ayeka hugged both of her children and kissed them.   
  
Sasami stood near the door, and stared straight into Ayeka's eyes. Sasami then hugged Ayeka.   
  
"Be careful sister, I'll watch over your daughters, and I love you." Sasami said.   
  
Ayeka smiled sadly and hugged Sasami, and turned to the door and began to walk out. Artemis,   
crying, hugged her older sister and watched with everyone else as Ayeka, her mother, walked   
away.   
  
~~   
  
Azurite smiled as Ayeka approached him.   
  
"Hello, dear, is everyone safe?" Azurite asked.   
  
"Yes." Ayeka said, her eyes distant.   
  
"Go to the children. They need you and you need them," Azurite said, pushing his wife towards   
the door.   
  
Suddenly, a warship appeared...   
  
"Ayeka, go!" Azurite said, and shoved his wife, as the guards shoved him into the castle.   
  
~~   
  
"What should we do?" Kiyone asked.   
  
Sasami watched as Allura and Artemis played a game together, "We wait."   
  
"Is that all we can do?" Tenchi asked.   
  
Sasami nodded.   
  
"Auntie, do you think mama is okay," Allura asked.   
  
"Ayeka will be fine," Sasami assured her niece.   
  
"What's with all this chat about Ayeka? Sure, she rules Jurai, she's their mother, and she's   
married and all that..." Ryoko said, getting cut off by Allura.   
  
"Mama is the best! She brought a whole bunch of planets together, she married Papa, and she   
can stand Artemis and me! I don't know what mama ever did to you, but still! Mama taught me   
that people changed, and I'm sure Mama has!" Allura said, hugging her younger sister.   
  
Ryoko smiled to the girl, "I'm sorry I upset you, Princess Allura, I guess I just can't let   
some grievances go."   
  
Allura nodded, and Tenchi smiled.   
  
~~   
Meanwhile with Ayeka and Azurite...   
  
A ship from Capricornous had landed, and inside the ship was the emperor of Capricornous.   
  
"Ayeka, go to the children now!" Azurite said.   
  
"Hello, Emperor Azurite, Empress Ayeka," the emperor, named Dogoytioki, said, sneering when he   
addressed Ayeka.   
  
"Welcome to Jurai, Emperor Dogoytioki," Ayeka said.   
  
"Why are you here," asked Azurite.   
  
"Simple really, you hand over everything, and I do mean EVERYTHING, and I won't have the   
50,000 battleships fire upon this planet." Dogoytioki said.   
  
Ayeka's eyes widened, "Even the princesses?"   
  
"Of course, Empress. They carry the blood of royalty. They would make excellent prisoners   
of war." Dogoytioki said.   
  
Azurite's eyes narrowed, "Leave Jurai now, and all will be forgiven. Ayeka, go NOW!"   
  
Ayeka was about to refuse, when Azurite glared at her. Nodding, she left to go to her   
children.   
  
Azurite watched as Ayeka fled down the hall, "Now, why don't we have a one on one battle.   
You against me. Winner takes all."   
  
Dogoytioki smiled, "Agreed."   
  
~~   
  
Everyone tensed as the door opened, but then smiled as Ayeka appeared. Artemis and Allura   
hugged their mother tightly, not letting her go.   
  
"Is it over sister?" Sasami asked.   
  
"No. Dogoytioki is here." Ayeka said, her eyes downcast.   
  
"Will Father be okay?" Artemis asked.   
  
"I don't know, my children."   
  
Allura and Artemis clutched their mother, Sasami smiled fondly at them, and Tenchi and the   
others were talking.   
  
"Ayeka, can we help in any way?" Ryoko asked.   
  
Ayeka smiled warmly at the space pirate. Once they were enemies, but now there appeared to   
be a truce.   
  
"No, Ryoko, but thanks for asking." Ayeka replied.   
  
Suddenly, Azurite came into the room, a small smile on his face.   
  
"Azurite, what's happened?" Ayeka asked.   
  
"Ayeka, darling, it's over. Dogoytioki has fled to his own country. Let's go to our people."   
Azurite said, as he dropped to his knees.   
  
Everyone gasped and Ayeka slowed his fall a little.   
  
Ayeka knelt next to her husband and saw the blood coming out of a wound on his left side,   
"I'm not asking how you got this right now. Just hold still."   
  
The other people watched as Ayeka put her hands over the wound, and they watched, shocked, as   
the wound healed.   
  
"I told you her powers were stronger." Sasami mumbled to Tenchi and crew.   
  
"She can heal wounds?!" Washu said and began thinking of other things Ayeka's powers might be   
able to do.   
  
Ayeka frowned, "I'm not going to be experimented on. For right now though, I could use a good   
nap."   
  
With those words, Ayeka fainted. Azurite caught his wife before she reached the ground and   
then stood up with her in his arms.   
  
"I'm going to put her in bed, children, stay with your aunt. I'll be back to put you guys to   
bed after my wife is safe in bed." Azurite said.   
  
"What now?" Kiyone asked.   
  
"Most likely, we'll evaluate the damage left by Dogoytioki, if any. After that, we'll finish   
the peace terms with Earth. For right now, I say we take my sister's example and go to bed."   
Sasami said.   
  
Tenchi nodded, "We will talk tomorrow, goodnight Sasami."   
  
"Good night, Artemis, Allura," Mihoshi said.   
  
Both children nodded. Everyone headed off to his or her designated bedrooms. Azurite tucked   
his children into their beds, and went to sleep himself.   
  
~~   
The Next Morning...   
  
Everyone was up and the dining room buzzed with little talks going on between Sasami and Ayeka,   
Artemis and Allura, Washu and Ryoko, and Tenchi and Azurite. Arguing suddenly broke through   
everything.   
  
"It's mine!" Allura said.   
  
"I got it first!" Artemis replied.   
  
"No it isn't!"   
  
"Yes it is!"   
  
"Isn't!"   
  
"Is!"   
  
"Isn't!"   
  
"ENOUGH!" Ayeka said, taking the roll from her children and offering it to Ryoko, who took it,   
highly amused.   
  
~~   
Later...   
  
The talks between Tenchi and his gang and the Royals went over well. They had a peace   
agreement drawn up in under three hours.   
  
~~   
The Next Day...   
  
Everyone was waiting for the ship to take Tenchi, Ryoko, Mihoshi, Washu, and Kiyone back to   
Earth. Luckily, not much damaged had been done to the spaceport by Dogoytioki and his ships.   
The ships came, and the luggage was boarded.   
  
Ayeka hugged Ryoko, "I hope you guys finally get married."   
  
"If we do, we'll send an invitation." Ryoko replied.   
  
Ayeka grinned, "Hopefully this child will be born before then."   
  
they finished their goodbyes and boarded the ship. Ayeka smiled as the ship flew away.   
Azurite hugged his wife, who smiled as they walked back into the palace.   
  
~~   
  
Well, I hope you liked it. I'm not much of a Ryoko fan, and I think it showed a little here.   
Please review, as it would mean ever so much to me!   
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!   
Moonfairy2000 


End file.
